Tenzin Depon
Tenzin Depon is a member of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, and a Champion in the Fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Tenzin Depon was born in 1994 as the first-born son of the King of Sky, Kenzo Depon. He and his younger brother Renzin became members of the Kingdom of Sky that included their Tibetan homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Tenzin was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. As the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, was expected to occur by the mid 2010s, Tenzin devoted himself to preparing for the Great Games of the Hydra that preceded the trial, planning on being one of the sixteen participants. When he was only eight, Tenzin forsaked his family and legacy by dedicating himself to becoming a warrior-monk to thoroughly train for the Games. After fourteen years of training, Tenzin ventured to the Underworld to take his place as a Champion in the Great Games, along with a few of his friends who were to be his hostages, and had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Tenzin, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by one of the Underworld's Minotaurs. After killing his opponent, Tenzin ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the King of the Underworld, Hades, who explained for those who few Champions who were not aware that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Tenzin was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Tenzin managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Tenzin was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Tenzin and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. However, Brigham, who had retrieved the Challenge's Sphere, requested that his next reward be to have Tenzin executed, since he was the next-highest ranked Champion to win the Games. Accepting his fate, Tenzin closed his eyes as Vacheron detonated the explosive in Tenzin's neck, killing him instantly, and his hostages were also killed moments later. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tibetan Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Great Games Champions Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members